The Kingdom of Aincrad
by RadioHeart
Summary: What if Aincrad wasn't a virtual world, but the real one? Queen Asuna works to reclaim her floating castle in the sky from the monsters who invaded it and has no aid from the other races. The fairies of ALfheim are divided among races and allying herself with one race would bring about the wrath of other races, and the humans of Gun Gale too are at war with each other.


Hello everyone and thanks for reading my newest fan fiction, reading this author's note is unnecessary so feel free to skip it if you wish. I've been wanting to use this idea for a while, so I started to write this on the buss on my way to school. This is my first SAO fan fiction so I want to apologize for any OOCness. In this story Kirito has a son so I'd love ideas for who the son should be, for now he will just be mentioned and remain nameless. If I have to, he'll be an OC but I'd prefer not. Without further ado, here is the first chapter.

~O~O~O~

The council sat around a large table with the queen at the head and the general standing at her right side. The eldest council member, Nishida, finally spoke up, "We need help, there has to be someone we could ask for help." The general, Kirito, walked forward to speak, "There is no one to ask for help, all attempts to seek out assistance from others is sure to fail. It's foolish to even try."

"What about the fairies?" "Impossible, I have close ties with the Spriggans and could ask for their help, and the Sylph would surely help out too, but that would bring about the wrath of other fairy species, we would gain two allies but both have enemies with other races, powerful ones at that, we're already stretched too thin and can't fight in another war. As long as the fairies are at war with each other, we would only suffer from an alliance."

Kirito looked at Nishida the whole time. Then another council member spoke up, "What about the humans? They can at least provide us with guns." "And how do you suppose we get those guns? We can't simply walk over there and buy them, it would be considered invading their territory. I could ask my sister, Sinon, and her guild to provide us with some but that country is even more divided than ALfheim. Another problem is that no one knows how to use them except me and I can just barely use a small handgun, teaching an entire army to change to using guns would just be unreasonable."

It was then that the queen, Asuna, stood up, "We shall continue this at a later date, I have much to think about and I have difficulty focusing when I am so worried about my daughter." All fifteen council members stood up, bowed, and then left. With a sigh, Asuna sat back down in her chair, leaning against the arm rest heavily.

"Majesty, you must go to your chambers and rest. I will walk you there, then call a maid to your side to tend to you." Asuna stood up exhaustively, "This war is taking far too long, the worry and stress keep me up at night." Kirito nodded, "I agree the length at times seems unbearable, but we can't be impatient. We would loose more men and women if we were hasty and rushed into battle."

Asuna looked at her right hand man and noticed how sad he seemed, "No, I was foolish for sending such a small scouting group. I should have known to send better fighters with you." Asuna looked back at the time and knew Kirito knew what she meant.

The general shook his head, "You couldn't have known that they would die. But, it's difficult to bear at times. Many nights I wake up and feel around for her and then realize she's gone, or I'll turn around to tell one of my brothers something only to find no one behind me." Asuna remembered clearly the day she sent Kirito with his brothers and wife to scout a dungeon, only to have Kirito return alone.

He still grieved for the loss of most of his family. Luckily his two sisters were in different countries at the time, but Kirito lost all his brothers and his wife, Sachi. "Oh, how is your son by the way?" Kirito smiled slightly, "He is gentle and kind, just like his mother. He asks questions from time to time, but that's to be expected. How is your daughter?"

"I worry for her but she is a strong girl. She helps keep up the moral of those fighting on the front line and those who are brave enough to live in the cities so close to the front lines."

Kirito nodded, they had arrived at the queen's quarters so Kirito turned to leave and call the maid as promised, before disappearing into the shadows. "Kirito," Kirito turned back to face Asuna, "It's been a year hasn't it?" Kirito nodded once more, "Bring flowers to her grave for me." The general turned back down the hallway, quietly calling over his shoulder, "Thank you."

~O~O~O~

Kirito sat in a hotel room, staring at the ceiling with his feet propped up on the table in front of him. With a sigh, Kirito got up and walked out of the hotel, equipping his sword as he went. He went up a couple floors and then entered a forest, planing on killing some things to pass the night. The forest was swarming with monsters, all easily killed.

Kirito was just wandering aimlessly until he heard the sounds of fighting. He followed the sound until he came upon a clearing where men in red armor were killing off a pack of wolves. "Oh, Kirito! What're you doing out here so late?" The man who spoke up then looked behind him to talk to the men fighting, "You guys clean up here, I'll be right back." Turning back to the swordsman in black, the man smiled and walked up to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Klein, it's been a while." The man, Klein, laughed at that, "Ya, and the country of Gun Gale is only a _little_ violent. It's been months, show some more enthusiasm." Kirito sighed at his best friends antics, "I'll see you around."

At that, Kirito walked away, leaving a confused Klein behind. Klein rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and placed his other hand on his hip as he muttered under his breath, "Jeez, he used to be so energetic before the war."

~O~O~O~

I think you all know that I don't own SAO, I'm not that awesome.


End file.
